


date2

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, amatuer writing, i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bruh i need fluffy nagirei for my soul. its like a pure cleanse for my sinned soul</p><p>but seriously though. who would want a date destination to be an academic school?</p></blockquote>





	date2

It's Nagisa and Rei's first ever date , but the blond was already stressed to the bone as he is frantically trying to figure out what venue they should go together. The pool, the zoo, the park. Everything didn't seem to click! He asked his friends for advice, but didn't even have a single clue on where to take him and Rei.  
  
When one day, Makoto opened up his door to find a weeping Nagisa, clutching on his leg asking for dating advice. Being the nice giant he is, he let Nagisa in and listened to his sob story.  
  
"It's both our first dates and I don't even know where to take him!!" The blond cried out. Makoto just sighed and answered with a simple sentence.  
  
"Just ask him where he wants to go on a date on." Nagisa just stared at him and deadpanned "I don't want to." The brunet tensed up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to surprise him, of course!" He returned to his own color when the blond did.  
  
"But... It would be rude when I take him to one of the places I like..." He muses, deep in thought. "Why don't you go to a place that fits well with his likes?" Makoto suggests. Nagisa drooped down.  
  
"Like an academic school? Yuck!!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust. The brunet just shook his head with a smile. "No. I meant a butterfly garden." Nagisa brightened up. "Ah! That's a great idea, Mako-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i need fluffy nagirei for my soul. its like a pure cleanse for my sinned soul
> 
> but seriously though. who would want a date destination to be an academic school?


End file.
